The Future King
by fantasymask
Summary: In the land of Hyrule, your destiny is not something you can choose, it is already chosen for you. You can thank the goddesses for that! LxZ


Author's Note: This is dedicated to all those who support or are fans of LxZ! You guys are the best!

OK, just so that no one is confused, this oneshot story occurs about 11 years after the events of Zelda: OOT and MM! Link is about 22 years old and Zelda is 21. And of course the only ones who know or remember the events of OOT are Link, Zelda, Impa and the rest of the sages.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. )

**The Future King**

_by fantasymask_

In the land of Hyrule, destiny is not something you choose, it is chosen for you. You can thank the goddesses for that!

Late one night inside Hyrule Castle's most extravagant ballroom, there was much dancing, feasting and drinking. All the royals, dukes, lords, and foreign dignitaries were there. Basically anyone rich or of upper class citizenship. The royal knights of Hyrule, the royal council and of course the royal family were also there. The royal family consists of King Edmund Zelda's father, Queen Liza Zelda's mother and of course Princess Zelda herself the Princess of Destiny.

A great celebration was currently taking place because tonight was the night that Princess Zelda, the most beautiful and most desirable woman in all the land, would finally choose a husband to spend the rest of her days and nights with. Someone who would father her future children with. Someone to love and to cherish always. Hyrule would finally know who their next king would be!

For four years the princess had turned down offer after offer. For four years her father and mother had been pushing her quite often to choose. But her resolve remained ever strong despite the stress that they were weighing on her.

You might wonder why the Princess was being so reluctant. Some might even say stubborn! In Zelda's heart she had already chosen someone. In her heart she had chosen someone five years before tonight. But this person would never be accepted. A mere peasant, goat herder, and ranch hand who wore the clothes of the Kokiri. Indeed the royal court would find his appearance most ridiculous and laughable. At age 16 this peasant, who went by the name Link, had joined the royal military and quickly rose up the ranks.

Link, at age 18, looked every bit of a Prince, with soul piercing blue eyes, dirty blond hair that when actually combed went down to his shoulders, a well chiseled body of a god that women swoon over as if captivated in a magic spell when he would take his daily patrol routes during guard duty. But he would still never be accepted. You see there are two types of royal knights. Those that were born into the upper class of society could automatically became royal knights but never have to fight. And those that were born into the lower classes of society could became royal knights only if they had exceptional skill and bravery.

So the Princess decided that since she couldn't choose Link, her best friend, she would just hold out and choose no one. Finally after much bickering, yelling and arguing behind closed doors, the Princess, King, Queen and the Royal Council all reached a compromise.

Under the deal that was reached, there were three concessions that were made. First, the princess could now choose any Knight not just those born into the upper class. Second, if she chose a Royal Knight not born of the upper class that Knight would eventually be King but by name only. A King without any real power. Only Zelda would be making the political policy making decisions along with that of the Royal Council blessings. Third, she had to choose someone within a weeks time. But of course she blurted out the name Link within a few moments of the deal being reached. Behind closed doors obviously.

The King and Queen smiled warmly after hearing the name Link. They both were quite fond of this selfless young man. The King was very pleased with his uncanny skill with swordsmanship and all manner of weapons. The Queen was very pleased with his selflessness that so few of the other Knights had. The announcement would be made one week later in Hyrule's main royal ballroom!

**Outside the ballroom on the balcony: 1 hour before midnight.**

Link wearing a Royal Knight's chainmail, green pants, brown leather gauntlets, sword and shield on his back was out on patrol on the large eloquent balcony just outside the ballroom. He suspected nothing.

With a large sigh, Link a man of few words sat down on a stone bench to reflect and reminisce. "First Malon and now Zelda my best friend..."

He and Malon had what he thought was a great relationship and a perfect life. One night about a month ago he was about to pop the question to her when he found her deep in the throes of passion with another man. He recognized this man from earlier in the day at the castle. That was Prince Marth from another land and he had just recently had his offer turned down by the Princess. Needless to say though, he and Malon were through!

With a broken and heavy heart, he thought about Zelda. He had secretly been harboring romantic feelings for her ever since he was a young teenager. He knew that he could never have her so he buried those thoughts and feelings deep inside the recesses of his mind. Of course being that he was a young man, he couldn't stop those thoughts and feelings from seeping out sometimes. On numerous occasions during their secret late night talks, Zelda would catch him oogling at her in her thin nightdress that left little to the imagination. Each time after realizing what he was doing he would quickly shake his head and pretend like it never happened. What made him confused was that she didn't seem to mind when he was oogling at her! Trying to keep his feelings at bay was a difficult job!

He was content with being her best friend but he was about to slowly loose that too. She would soon be married which to him meant that slowly he'd be seeing her less and less often. She wouldn't need him anymore.

Link's mind was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching from behind. Suddenly he heard a woman humming a beautiful melody from behind him. Her voice sounded beautiful and it helped sooth his soul.

From his position on the bench, he turned his body sideways so that he could see her. "Zelda...?"

"Slacking off again? You know that your supposed to be on duty!" Zelda said, a smirk etched on her face.

"Wha... Oh!!"

With his face turned partially red, he immediately stood up and assumed position.

"Sorry... I was just... Ahh... thinking..."

Zelda's face turned to a neutral position, then she started giggling... slowly at first, but then it became uncontrollable!

Link's face also changed into a smile. "Zelda..." He whispered. Her giggling was so melodious. It was beautiful. For reasons unknown to him, he was always able to make her laugh. Something that most people couldn't do. '_She sure is in a good mood...I guess she must have finally found the right man for her...' _

With Zelda still giggling, Link just stood there admiring her. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life!

After a while she quieted down, a huge smile still on her face. Zelda walked towards him. Beautiful long lashes around Violet eyes meeting his deep blue ones. Her long silky blond hair, which had previously been tied up in an elegant bun, had been let loose and went down to her lower back. She was also wearing a lovely glittering forest green dress that fit perfectly in all the right places and matching gloves! _'That's odd, I wonder why she's wearing a green color...? I thought her favorite color was pink...'_ Then Link noticed something else...

His eyes opened wide, his jaw hung down and his face turned red. Link suddenly averted his gaze. The stone floor beneath them suddenly seemed more interesting than her. _'Cleavage!!'_

What Link failed to notice, however, was that she was wearing a beautiful necklace. And tied to the end of that necklace was a simple golden ring.

Zelda was now right in front of him. She placed her right hand on the side of Link's face and turned his head so that they were face to face. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link could see a small frown and a worried expression on her beautiful features.

"Nothing..." He lied.

Link turned away moving to the edge of the fenced balcony. Looking towards the stars, sadness could be seen on Link's face.

Zelda moved to Link's side. She put a hand to his shoulder and turned him so that they were face to face again. "Link... please forgive me for being blunt but you really need to get over her. There are much better fish in the sea..."

"It's not that Zelda...It's just that I don't want to lose you... I know how it's gonna be... you'll be married to some prince and we'll drift apart. You'll be too busy to see me. I'll be slowly forgotten." He turned his head away again towards the stars. Zelda could sense the bitterness in his tone.

Just that moment they both saw a shooting star move diagonally across the sky.

"Look!! A shooting star!" Zelda said excitedly.

"..." Link remained silent.

"Close your eyes and make a wish!"

Link slowly closed his eyes and made a wish.

Zelda had closed the distance right after he had made his wish. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He then felt her body pressed tightly against his and her left hand pressed against the back of his head tilting it downward, fingers combing through his hair. Link's mind was in a haze. He almost couldn't comprehend what was happening. _'Is this a dream?' _He then felt her right hand take a hold of his right. Then he felt something being placed in his hand.

After a while, she broke her long heartfelt kiss and moved her body a few inches away from him. He wasn't really responding too much. He was still in shock after all.

Suddenly he closed his hand around what she had placed in it. He pulled his hand away from hers to examine it.

Shock gave way to even more shock which then gave way to realization.

"Me...?" Link whispered questioningly. But he already knew the answer was yes.

Link looked toward Zelda and their eyes locked. Her face was flushed and she bit her pink lips. So Beautiful. So Perfect. So flawless.

Inside, Link was elated! Link's broken heart was mended. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He closed the short distance between them and pressed his body tightly against hers, strong arms around her thin waist. Zelda placed her arms around his neck as he captured her soft pink lips with his. Zelda's soft moan was followed by his deeper one.

**Outside the ballroom on the balcony entrance: midnight**

In the entrance to the balcony, the King and Queen were looking on at the two lovers with happiness. The Queen was trying to hold back tears of joy but wasn't having much success.

"Well, now that that's been settled, we need to announce the good news to all of our guests!" The King exclaimed.

With the King's arm placed around the Queen's shoulders, they turned around and walked back into the ballroom.

**The End**

I would like to thank everyone who read this story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

I have decided that I will only be writing oneshots because I lack the necessary motivation and attention span to do multi chapter stories. I have also decided on my next oneshot. It will be mostly humor but also LxZ at the end. Heh heh. XD

See you later! Cheers!


End file.
